Topics by Chronology and Category
Life Science # For Lunch: Digestion 102 # Inside Ralphie: Germs 103 # Gets Eaten: Food Chains 104 # Hops Home: Habitats 105 # Meets the Rot Squad: Decomposition 106 # All Dried Up: Desert Adaptation 107 # Goes to Seed: Seeds 111 #Gets Ants in its Pants: Ants 112 #Flexes its Muscles: Body Mechanics 202 #The Busasaurus: Dinosaurs 203 #Going Batty: Bats 204 #Butterfly and the Bog Beast: Butterflies 205 #In a Pickle: Microbes 207 #Cold Feet: Warm/Cold Blooded Animals 212 #In a Beehive: Honeybees 301 #Spins a Web: Spiders 303 #Goes Upstream: Migration 308 #Works Out: Circulation: 309 #Gets Planted: Photosynthesis 310 #In the Rainforest: Rainforest Ecology 311 #Cracks a Yolk: Eggs 402 #Goes to Mussel Beach: Tidal Zones 403 #Gets Swamped: Wetlands 405 #Goes Cellular: Cells 406 #In the City: City Critters 412 #Takes a Dive: Coral Reefs and Symbiosis 413 D106e2ce75ee9e9b304d78fcdf9998b1.jpg|Digestion Fantastic voyage.jpg|Germs MV5BNzE1MTM5ODYyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTg4NjQ2MjE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg|Food Chains MV5BNDc3OTYzMTcyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjc4NjQ2MjE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg|Habitats 7982 1.jpg|Decomposition 558e8640-d422-11e4-b270-001c23db86b0 08.jpg|Desert Adaptation Cf61b5797700912a5c8386971ff175f9f691de64.jpg|Seeds Ant bully.jpg|Ants Musclebot.jpg|Body Mechanics 295a8d0ae5bff9d1c1f189b5b8286a04.jpg|Dinosaurs Bat Bus.jpg|Bats Butterfly jeep.jpg|Butterflies Micro-frizzle.jpg|Microbes 0.jpeg|Warm/Cold Blooded Animals|link=Cold Feet Beebus.jpg|Honeybees Liznapped.jpg|Spiders Salmon Bus.jpg|Migration|link=Goes Upstream Frizz Blood.jpg|Circulation|link=Works Out Chloroplast keesha.jpg|Photosynthesis|link=Gets Planted MSB_S3_E11_325.jpg|Rainforest Ecology|link=In the Rainforest Eggcellent msb episode.jpg|Eggs Tidal School Bus.jpg|Tidal Zones Walker-wetlands.jpg|Wetlands Villi.jpeg|Cells Magic Critter Bus.jpg|City Critters Coral Reef Bus.jpg|Coral Reefs and Symbiosis Physical Science # In the Haunted House: Sound 108 # Gets Ready, Set, Dough: Kitchen Chemistry 109 # Plays Ball: Forces 110 # Taking Flight: Flight 209 # Getting Energized: Energy 210 # Ups and Downs: Floating and Sinking 213 # In the Arctic: Heat 302 # Gets a Bright Idea: Light 305 # Makes a Rainbow: Color 307 # Meets Molly Cule: Molecules 401 # Goes on Air: Air Pressure 404 # Gains Weight: Gravity 408 # Makes a Stink: Smells 409 # Gets Charged: Electricity 410 Phantom of the Opera.jpg|Sound Download.jpeg|Kitchen Chemistry 6ca4d65aae6be6ab647cc5eff42a921a.jpg|Forces MSB S2 E9 314.jpg|Flight Mikey.jpg|Energy|link=Getting Energized Gerri Poverri.jpg|Floating and Sinking Heat-peeper.jpg|Heat Theatrics of Magic School Bus.jpeg|Light|link=Gets a Bright Idea Rainbow frizzle.jpg|Color|link=Makes a Rainbow Molly cule.jpeg|Molecules|link=Meets Molly Cule Extraodinairy.jpg|Air Pressure|link=Goes On Air Gravity bus.jpeg|Gravity MSB S4 E9 124.jpg|Smells Magic wire bus.jpg|Electricity Earth Science # Kicks Up a Storm: Weather 113 # Blows its Top: Volcanoes 201 # Wet All Over: Water 206 # Rocks and Rolls: Water Erosion 312 # Holiday Special: Recycling 313 Weatherman.jpg|Weather MSB S2 E1 470.jpg|Volcanoes Water Kids.jpg|Water rocky school bus.jpg|Water Erosion|link=Rocks and Rolls christmas.jpeg|Recycling|link=Holiday Special Space Science #Gets Lost in Space: Solar System 101 #Out of This World: Space Rocks 211 #Sees Stars: Stars 407 373640-big-1.jpg|Solar System Bus Trek.jpg|Space Rocks Bus nebula.jpg|Stars Applied Science #Revving Up: Engines 208 #Under Construction: Structures 304 #Shows and Tells: Archaeology 306 #Gets Programmed: Computers 411 Tow bus.jpg|Engines Li Family.jpeg|Structures|link=Under Construction Suposatron.jpg|Archaeology|link=Shows and Tells Digital skateboarding.JPG|Computers Category:Episodes Category:Topics Category:Life Science Episodes Category:Physical Science Episodes Category:Space Science Episodes Category:Applied Science Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Carlos Category:Episodes Focusing on Wanda Category:Episodes Focusing on Ralphie Category:Episodes Focusing on Ms. Frizzle Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Focusing on Janet Category:Episodes Focusing on Keesha Category:Episodes Focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes Focusing on Phoebe Category:Episodes Focusing on the Bus Category:Episodes Focusing on Liz Category:Seasons Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Finales